My Love
by Muyva
Summary: Kuroko, seorang sekretaris di kelasnya. Dan Kise, murid pindahan yang populer di kelas Kuroko. Sebenarnya, diam-diam Kuroko menyukai Kise! Sedang ternyata, Kise juga selalu memperhatikannya! Ah, mereka terlalu menutup diri. [Kise X Kuroko] [School life, Yaoi] All right reserved (On Going) Written by: Muyva
1. Chapter 1

My Love

 _Chapter #1_

Cahaya Mentari itu menembus kaca dan menyinari wajahnya. Aku terus saja memperhatikannya. Dia diam, duduk di bangkunya dengan tenang. Awalnya aku sedikit ragu, tetapi harus tetap kulakukan. Maka dari itu...

"Boleh aku minta nama lengkap, tempat tanggal lahir, dan nomor ponselmu? Aku butuh itu untuk data kesiswaan." ucapku. Berdiri tepat di depannya.

"Tentu," jawabnya kalem.

Sebagai petugas kelas, aku memang memiliki tanggung jawab sebagai orang yang harus mencatat hal-hal semacam itu. Ya, tentu saja merepotkan!

"Baiklah, tulis di sini." ujarku, sambil menyerahkan kertas berisi kolom data diri.

Dia menuruti perintahku, tanpa menjawab sepatah katapun. Aku pun terus saja memperhatikan pria itu. Sudah seminggu dia menjadi bagian dari murid-murid di kelasku, dan baru kali ini dia mau bicara denganku.

Tentu, sedikit gugup rasanya.

"Ini, sudah selesai." ucapnya lagi, sambil sedikit menggeser kertas itu.

Aku sedikit tersentak sebelum akhirnya kembali ke alam sadarku. "Baiklah, terima kasih." jawabku.

Aku berusaha mengalihkan pandanganku, akan tetapi, entah mengapa parasnya sangat menggoda. Dia benar-benar tampan sekali. Sampai-sampai aku selalu melamun saat melihatnya.

"Boleh, aku minta nomor ponselmu?" ucapnya tiba-tiba, kemudian menarik ponselnya dari dalam saku.

Sekali lagi, aku kembali tersentak karena lamunanku. Dengan masih terdiam sambil memegang lembaran kertas data, aku memberanikan diri untuk menatapnya.

"Ini" lanjutnya sambil menyerahkan ponselnya padaku.

Mataku mengerjap, "Em, baiklah." Sambil mengetuk-etuk layar ponselnya, aku tertegun. Ponsel itu begitu besar hingga melebihi tanganku. Sepertinya keluaran terbaru.

"Ini dia" ucapku.

"Namamu, Kuroko?" tanya pria itu.

"Begitulah." jawabku.

Kemudian dia tersenyum, manis sekali. Rasanya aku seperti terkena diabetes mendadak! Sedang Aku hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman datar, dan kembali duduk di tempatku.

.

.

.

Aku Kuroko, Kuroko Tetsuya. Pria berusia 16 tahun yang duduk di bangku SMA, di sebuah sekolah swasta.

Dan dia, pria itu. Namanya Kise. Aku tidak begitu mengenalnya, bahkan nama belakangnya. Yang kutahu dia adalah pria paling tampan yang pernah menjadi murid satu kelas denganku. Bukan tanpa alasan, penampilannya memang benar-benar menarik. Rambut pirang keemasan yang halus dan berkilau denga aroma lemon segar pada maskulinnya, tubuh tinggi semampai dengan kulit putih dan bersihnya, serta tonjolan otot-otot yang tercetak pada seragamnya, benar-benar membuatku terpesona.

Tentu saja bukan hanya aku yang berfikiran begitu. Semua murid-murid di kelasku, terutama para gadis. Mereka selalu membicarakan pria itu. Dia memang benar-benar populer di sekolahku.

"Anak-anak, hari ini saya akan membuat kelompok.." ucap seorang guru sains, di depan sana.

Lamunanku membuyar, kemudian menghela nafas berat.

'Tugas kelompok? Menyebalkan!'

"..Ada enam kelompok yang sudah saya siapkan." Lanjut guru itu sesuai pendengaranku. "Kelompok pertama.."

Dan tentu namaku belum disebut hingga kelompok ke lima. Kemudian tiba pada kelompok terakhir..

"..dan kelompok terakhir. Kise, Akashi, Aomine,..,Kuroko,.."

'Bagus, sekarang aku masuk kelompok terakhir. Tapi..Kise? Aku sekelompok dengannya!'

Dan entah mengapa, Aku pun menoleh ke arah kananku, dan kudapati wajah Kise yang duduk di kursi deretan kedua dari depan, sedang memperhatikanku. Dia tersenyum. Aku tak tahu harus berbuat apa, jadi aku hanya memalingkan wajahku karena malu.

'Ah, dia melihat ke arahku!'

"Tugas ini dikumpukan minggu depan, jadi kerjakan dengan baik.." ucap sang guru, sebelum meninggalkan ruangan.

Aku kembali menghela nafas. "Lebih baik aku membaca novelku," gumamku sambil meraih sebuah buku novel dari dalam tasku.

[Bel istirahat]

"Hei, Kuroko!" ucap seseorang sambil menepuk pundakku. Kurasa aku mengenali suara itu.

Aku pun menoleh dengan sedikit terkejut."Eh? Ki-Kise?" ucapku.

Entah apa yang terjadi, tetapi wajahku memanas seketika.

"Kita sekelompok, lho!" ucapnya sambil tersenyum manis.

Lagi-lagi jantungku berdebar dibuatnya. "Ahaa, ya.." aku tersenyum salah tingkah.

"Mau ke kantin bersamaku?" tanyanya.

"Eh? Eum, ba-baiklah.." jawabku terbata.

"Kalau begitu, ayo!" kemudian, tanpa aba-aba, ia menarik sebelah tanganku.

"Eh? Tu-tunggu!"

'Ah, dia menggenggam tanganku! Benar-benar tidak terduga.'

 _ **Dibanding dengan tanganku, saat tangan hangatnya yang selembut sutra menyentuh tanganku.**_

 _ **Entah kenapa..**_

NEXT CHAPTER #2


	2. Chapter 2

**My Love**

 _Chapter #2_

Tuesday, 09.00 a.m.

Pagi ini, aku bermaksud untuk merundingkan pembahasan kerja kelompok bersama teman-teman satu kelompokku. Tapi, sepertinya cuaca tengah tidak mendukung. Hujan begitu deras di luar sana. Sedang aku harus tiba tepat waktu di rumah temanku Akashi, untuk kerja kelompok kami.

"Ah, hujannya deras sekali.." gumamku.

Waktu terus berlalu hingga menunjukan pukul satu siang. Aku menunggu dan terus menunggu. Hingga akhirnya hujanpun reda, dan aku bergegas ke tempat tujuan.

TingTong~

'Bel berbunyi'

Ceklek

'Pintu terbuka'

"Ma-maaf, aku terlambat.." ucapku kepada Akashi, Sang Tuan Rumah.

"Tidak apa, kami juga masih menunggu Kise." jawabnya santai.

'Jadi, dia belum datang?'

"Mari masuk, Kuroko." lanjut ucapannya.

"Ah, ha'i."

Dan selang beberapa detik kemudian, tiba-tiba saja hujan kembali deras di luar sana. "Eh, lagi?" ucapku.

"Wah, untunglah kau sampai tepat waktu!" ucap 'Si Hitam Manis' di belakang sana, Aomine.

'Lalu, bagaimana dengan Kise?'

TingTong~

Tetiba saja, suara bel terdengar mengejutkanku dari balik pintu. Aku pun mulai memperhatikan pintu itu, dan berharap 'dia' yang ada di balik sana. Benar saja, saat pintunya terbuka, Kise benar-benar berada tepat di depan pintu itu. Entah aku harus senang atau bagaimana, hanya saja melihatnya basah kuyup seperti itu..

"Maaf, aku terlambat." ucap Kise, sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya yang basah.

"Tidak apa," ucap Aomine. "Ayo kita mulai."

Kise pun terlihat mengangguk, lalu mulai melepaskan mantel tebalnya. Dan aku masih terus memperhatikannya yang terduduk tanpa seragam. Hanya kaus putih yang sedikit basah dan celana bahan panjang yang terlihat.

Dia, benar-benar tampan! Dan saat aku masih memperhatikannya, tiba-tiba saja dia menoleh ke arahku, lalu tersenyum. Tetapi tanpa sadar, aku membalas senyumannya, dan dia terlihat tersenyum sumringai.

Aku jadi malu menyadarinya.

"Sebentar, akan kuambilkan handuk untukmu." ucap Akashi. Kemudian Setelah Kise mendapatkan handuknya, kami pun mulai mengerjakan tugas kelompok bersama.

Kami mengerjakan semua tugas itu dengan lancar, dan dengan sedikit candaan di sela-sela waktunya. Namun ada yang membuatku gugup di sana. Ya, Kise tentunya. Sejak awal, dia sudah memilih tempat duduk yang berada tepat di sampingku. Hal itu benar-benar membuat jantungku berdebar tak karuan.

Dan sesekali, tangannya tak sengaja menyentuh kulitku. Hanya sedikit sentuhan saja, tetapi sudah membuat bulu kudukku berdiri seketika. Sial.

"Selesai!" pekik kami sekelompok.

"Kuro, kau pulang dengan siapa?" bisik Kise tiba-tiba, sambil menyentuh bahuku.

Sontak, aku pun terkejut. "Eh? A-Ano, aku.." ucapku berbisik.

"Mau pulang bersamaku?"

"Eum, ta-tapi.."

"Baiklah, aku tidak akan memaksa. Jadi, tidak usah difikir-"

"Aku mau!" pekikku spontan.

Sontak, semua teman-teman sekelompokku menoleh ke arah kami dengan tatapan bingung. Kemudian beberapa detik, kembali pada pekerjaannya masing-masing.

'Ya Tuhan, hampir saja!'

"Baiklah teman-teman, aku pulang duluan, jaa.." ucap Aomine sambil bergegas pulang.

"Baiklah, aku juga harus pulang, sampai jumpa.." ucap yang lainnya.

"Baiklah, hati-hati di jalan.." ucap Akashi.

"Eum, terima kasih untuk kerja kelompoknya hari ini, Akashi. Aku pulang," ucapku.

"Yaa," jawab Akashi. "Ah, iya. Kise?"

"Ada apa?" tanya Kise.

"Jaga Kuroko baik-baik ya, hahaa.." godanya.

"Tentu saja, ayo Kuro!"

"Eh? Eum, ha-ha'i.."

Akhirnya kami, aku dan Kise pun berjalan pulang bersama. Rasanya sedikit canggung. Bahkan wajahku perlahan mulai memanas rasanya.

'Kenapa tasi Akashi berkata begitu? Da-dan Kise. Kenapa dia menjawabnya seperti itu?

Uuh, semua ini membingungkan! Tapi..kenapa hatiku jadi tenang saat Kise berkata begitu?

Ah, sudahlah. Ini tidak penting bagiku! Ahh! Kuro, jangan berfikir begitu~ dia itu pria!'

"Kuro?"

Aku terkejut. "Eh, i-iya?" ucapku.

"Apa kau merasa dingin?" tanya Kise.

"Eum..ti-tidak begitu." jawabku, berbohong. Sebenarnya aku sangat kedinginan. Tapi, entahlah, aku malah bilang tidak padanya.

Kise berhenti berjalan. Terdiam, dan terus menatapku yang berada di sampingnya. Aku yang menyadarinya tak tahu harus berbuat apa. Jalanan yang sepi ikut mensunyikan suasana. Hanya detak jantungku yang terdengar. Aku benar-benar berdebar.

"Kenapa berhenti?" ucapku sambil menundukkan kepalaku karena malu melihatnya. Dia tidak menjawab. Namun tiba-tiba ia mendekat ke arahku sambil melepaskan mantelnya. Aku yang terdiam benar-benar dibuat bingung oleh sikapnya. Tapi..

"Eh? Apa yang kau lakukan?" ucapku, saat ia mengenakan mantelnya ke bahuku.

"Pakailah," ucapnya. "Aku tak ingin kau sakit karena kedinginan."

'D-Dia menyadarinya. Dia.. menyadari kebohonganku.'

"Tapi kau.." ucapku.

"Tidak usah memikirkanku. Aku senang bisa membantumu." potongnya. Kemudian tersenyum manis.

"Ah, begitu."

Kemudian kami pun mulai kembali berjalan dalam kesunyian malam.

'Ah, mantel ini..harum sekali. Aromanya.. Kise.'

"Kuro?"

"Eum, ya?"

"Kalau boleh tau, di mana rumahmu?"

Aku terkejut. "Eh? A-ada apa, Kise?"

"Tidak apa, hanya saja.. Aku sering melihatmu saat pulang sekolah. Tidak jauh dari rumahku."

"Eh? Be-benarkah?"

"Ya, sebulan yang lalu, saat orang tuaku pindah ke kota ini. Aku sudah sering melihatmu saat pulang sekolah. Kau.. Selalu memilih jalan melewati rumahku." ucap kise panjang lebar.

'Eh? Me-melewati.. rumahnya?'

"Aku..tidak pernah, melihatmu." ucapku malu-malu.

"Tentu saja. Aku selalu memperhatikanmu dari jendela di kamarku yang berada di lantai atas. Dan kau, selalu menunduk saat berjalan.."

'Jadi, selama sebulan ini..dia, selalu memperhatikanku? Berarti, dia sudah lebih mengenalku?'

".. Kau juga selalu membaca novel saat berjalan." lanjutnya.

"Ya, begitulah. Aku tinggal di perumahan 'Mc Heaven'." ucapku.

"Wah, aku juga tinggal di sana!" pekiknya. Pantas saja aku selalu melihatmu."

"Eh? Be-benarkan?"

"Tentu. Berapa nomor rumahmu?"

DEG!

"27."

"Wah~ aku 21! Kita hanya beda enam rumah!"

"Ahaha, i-iyaa~"

Entah kenapa, kami pun jadi tertawa bersama dan mengobrol di sepanjang perjalanan.

"Ah, aku sudah sampai." ucap Kise. "Aku duluan yaa~" lalu tersenyum manis.

"Ah, iya.." ucapku, sambil membalas senyumannya.

Semenjak hari itu, kami jadi semakin akrab. Bahkan, keluarga kami jadi sangat dekat. Aku senang, bisa dekat dengannya. Dan entah kenapa.. aku jadi sering tersenyum sendiri saat memikirkannya. Aku rasa..

"AH TIDAK MUNGKIN!" teriakku di dalam kamar.

"Kuro, kau tahu ini jam berapa? Ini sudah malam. Berhenti berteriak!" ucap wanita dari balik pintu yang tidak lain adalah ibuku sendiri.

"Eh? Go-gomennasai," ucapku.

"Ah, ini benar-benar gila!"

 _ **Kurasa, mulai sekarang akan menjadi hari yang penuh debaran..**_

NEXT CHAPTER #3


	3. Chapter 3

**My Love**

 _Chapter 3_

Hari memang terasa begitu cepat berlalu, tetapi kepadanya. Aku tak pernah lupa sedikit pun. Berawal dari perkenalan singkatku dengannya, hingga bisa jadi sedekat sekarang ini. Tak ada yang tahu bagaimana perasaanku. Bahkan aku berusaha menutupinya. Akan tetapi, bagaimana kalau cepat atau lambat ia mengetahuinya? Aku benar-benar harus mengubur perasaanku dalam-dalam. Aku tidak mau sesuatu yang buruk terjadi..

"Hm,"

Hari ini keluargaku pergi mengunjungi Nenekku yang sedang sakit. Mau tidak mau, aku harus menerima tugasku untuk menjaga rumah selama dua hari. Dan hari ini sudah menjadi hari kedua semenjak kepergian mereka. Aku memang tidak masalah jika harus ditinggal berhari-hari pun. Hanya saja..

Tok tok tok

'Ketukan pintu'

"Tunggu sebentar," pekikku arah pintu, sambil mengusap rambutku yang sedikit basah dengan handuk. Kurasa ada yang ingin menemuiku, sampai datang dan mengetuk pintu kamarku.

Eh? Kamarku? Tu-

"Tunggu." ulangku. Tak lama kemudian, Aku pun menghampiri pintu itu, kemudian membukanya.

Ceklek

"Eh, Ki-Kise? Kenapa kau.."

Kata-kataku terputus saat jarinya yang dingin menyentuh lembut bibirku.

"Sstt," ucapnya seperti isyarat agar aku diam. "Kenapa malam-malam begini kau mandi?"

Mendengar kalimat itu, aku pun hanya memajukan bibirku, cemberut. "Bukan urusanmu!"

Kemudian Kise hanya tertawa geli menanggapiku. "Kau lucu sekali." ucapnya. Yang entah harus kuanggap pujian atau hinaan. Karena memang setiap ucapannya selalu sulit diartikan.

Saat aku mengalihkan pandanganku, tiba-tiba ia menarik handuk di atas kepalaku, kemudian menatapku. "Biarku bantu," ujarnya, membuatku menatap langsung ke matanya.

Ia meletakan handuk itu di kedua tangannya, lalu mulai mengusap rambutku perlahan.

"A-aku bisa melakukannya!" omelku. Entah kenapa, wajahku jadi memanas.

Setelah mendengar kalimat itu dariku, Kise pun berhenti mengusap, kemudian terdiam.

Ah, apa aku membuat kesalahan?

Namun tanpa diduga, ia pun memegang kedua bahuku, dan menatapku dengan sangat tajam, hingga aku tak berani melirik ke arahnya. Tangan dinginnya begitu terasa di bahuku. Berhadapan dengan jarak sedekat ini, entah kenapa aku jadi gugup sekali! Aroma maskulinnya, membuatku ingin terus menghirup aroma itu. Jantungku jadi berdebar, dan kini wajahku sudahvsemakin memerah di dekatnya.

Dia masih menatapku? Uuh, meyeramkan sekali. -batinku.

"Eum, Kise?" panggilku.

Aku tak tahu harus berkata apa, tapi tatapannya benar-benar menggangguku. Aku berusaha untuk tidak menatapnya, tapi tiba-tiba satu tangannya meraih daguku, memaksaku untuk menatap matanya. Setelah aku menatapnya, ia mulai mendekatkan wajahnya ke arahku. Kemudian tanpa diduga.. Kise menciumku!

Dia menciumku dengan cepat, seperti hewan yang kelaparan. Aku tersentak. Aku begitu terkejut dengan apa yang sedang dilakukannya saat ini. Dia melumat bibirku dengan ganas, dan melakukan permainan lidah yang menggelitik.

Kemudian, perlahan tapi pasti, Kise mulai memaksa masuk lebih dalam. Saliva kami mulai menetes ke daguku, dan sampai ke tangannya. Dia kuat sekali, hingga aku tak bisa melepaskan ciumannya dan hanya bisa meremas bagian lengan di bajunya.

"Hmn..nmm..mnn,"

Ah, benarkah ini Kise? Tapi, kenapa ia melakukannya denganku? Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti. Sebenarnya apa maksudnya ini? -aku pun terus saja membatin.

Kise masih terus melumat bibirku. Mengabsen setiap deretan gigiku, dan memainkan permainan lidahnya yang lincah itu. Sedang aku, masih terus meremas kedua lengannya, dan perlahan mulai memejamkan mataku. Kakiku yang bergetar dengan detak jantung yang berdebar dengan cepat, dan wajahku yang sudah semerah tomat. Aku sudah tak peduli dengan semua itu. Yang kutahu, hanya ada aku dan Kise di fikiranku.

Rasanya, seperti perasaan yang tersampaikan. "Mmnn, nmm.. Ah, hah~ ha.."

Kise pun akhirnya melepaskan ciumannya dariku. Benang saliva nampak terputus di antara bibir kami, dan deruh nafas pun terdengar bergantian. Saat aku tengah mengatur deruh nafasku yang terengah, bibir Kise mulai mendekati daun telingaku. Hembusan nafasnya begitu terasa hangat di telingaku.

Eh? Ah!

"Sekarang kau milikku, Kuroko." bisiknya.

"Eh? A-apa maksudmu, Kise..?"

Kalimatku pun terputus saat ia mendorongku ke belakang, tepat di atas ranjang. Ia menatapku seperti melihat hidangan yang lezat. Kemudian ia mulai naik keatas ranjang, dan mendekapku yang jatuh telentang, di bawahnya. Wajahku memanas, Jantungku berdebar begitu cepat. Kise masih terus menatapku, Kemudian kembali menciumku.

"Mmn, mmnh..mnn.."

Ciumannya mulai menjalar hingga ke bagian daun telinga dan leherku. Ia menghisapnya dengan penuh gairah, dan sesekali menggigitnya. Aku menggeliat dengan suara erangan yang sedikit terdengar 'erotis'. Entahlah, tapi kurasa suara - suara itu hanya membuat kise semakin ingin melahapku.

"K-Ki-Kise..ahh, hen-tik-kan! Mnn..ngh ah.."

Kise berhenti. Setelah ia berhasil memberi beberapa tanda kemerahan di leherku. Deruh nafasnya sangat panas saat ia menatapku. Kami saling bertatapan, berusaha mengatur nafas. Seulas senyum nakal terlintas di bibirnya. Sangat terlihat dari matanya, jika ia benar-benar bergairah saat ini.

Dengan cepat, tangan masuk ke dalam bagian bawah kausku. Tangannya menjalar semakin dalam, semakin naik dan sampai di bagian putingku. Ia menyentuhnya, menekannya, kemudian memuntirnya dan memainkannya dengan jarinya.

"Nggh..ah, ahh.. Mnnn.. Kise, henti..ng ahh," Aku menggeliat. Rasanya aneh, seperti ada perasaan lain selain rasa sakit.

Kise menarik kausku keatas, dan memaksaku untuk melepasnya. Nampak jelas dua titik kecil kemerahan yang sudah membengkak karna permaina jarinya tadi. Ia menatap mataku, aku seperti terserap ke dalamnya, dan tak tahu apa apa. Pandangan Kise pun turun hingga kebagian celanaku, dan dengan cepat menurunkannya.

Aku tersentak, berusaha meraih lengannya agar menghentikan melakukannya, tapi itu sia-sia. Celanaku sudah terlepas sebelum aku berhasil menghentikannya. Kini hanya sehelai celana dalam yang tersisa ditubuhku. Dan kali ini ia berusaha melepaskan yang terakhir.

"K-Kise, t-tu-tunggu ja-jang- ahh.."

Kise menggenggamnya, ia menggenggam milikki kemudian meremasnya. Aku terus menggeliat dengan kedua lengan yang bertumpu pada bahunya. Ia terus meremasnya, kemudian menarik turunkan genggamannya, seperti gaya 'mengocok' sebotol minunan.

"Nngg..ahh..ah, ahh..nnmh, ngh..ahh,"

Aku terus mengerang, dan kise hanya menatapku dengan tatapan penuh gairah. Selama dua bulan ini, pertama kalinya aku melihat ekspresi seperti itu darinya. Dan selama aku mengenalnya, pertama kalinya kami melakukan ini. Dan ini pengalaman pertama untukku. Rasanya begitu asing. Penuh dengan rasa sakit, namun disisi lain,ada perasaan seperti rasa nikmat tersendiri. Ini benar benar pertama kalinya untukku.

Kise masih terus memainkan milikku hingga rasanya seperti ada yang ingin meledak didalam sana. Dan aku tidak bisa menahannya.

"Ki-Kis-se, ahh.. Nggh, ah, ahhh..hah..hah.."

Cairan putih kental keluar dari dalam milikku, dan sedikit mengenai kaus yang dikenakannya. Aku pun jadi panik karena itu.

"Eh, eum, go-gomennasai.." ucapku sambil mengusap cairan itu di kausnya.

Kise kembali tersenyum nakal, kemudian mulai mendekatkan wajahnya ketelingaku. Lalu berbisik di sana.

"Jangan menahannya. Jangan menahan perasaanmu. Sekarang kau milikku, jadi jangan lagi menolakku."

Bagaimana..dia bisa tahu? tanya batinku.

Tiba-tiba air mataku menetes begitusaja, saat mendengar kalimat yang keluar dari mulutnya itu. Lalu kedua tanganku mulai bergerak meraih punggung, dan memeluknya dengan erat. Tanpa berfikir panjang, aku mengatakan semua, yang sejujurnya padanya.

"Aku mencintaimu, hiks. A-aku, hiks. Benar-benar, mencintaimu~"

"Wakatta. Aku juga benar-benar mencintaimu." ucap Kise, kemudian membalas pelukanku dengan erat.

Hangat sekali berada di pelukannya. Kuharap, waktu dapat berhenti sejenak...

NEXT CHAPTER #4


	4. Chapter 4

My Love

Chapter 4 : Memory

Sudah berapa lama..

..aku di sini?

"Uuh,"

Di mana?

..aku tak dapat mengingatnya..

Kelopak mataku terbuka. Meremang. Aku berusaha menetralisir cahaya yang menyorot langsung ke mataku. Mengedip, dan melebar seketika. Memutar otakku sesaat, berusaha mengingat semua yang terjadi saat itu.

Nihil. Seperti akan meledak, kepalaku pusing bukan melemas. Berusaha terangkat untuk menyentuh keningku yang berbalut perban. Aku pun hanya dapat meringis.

Sangat sakit. Sakit sekali. Aku tak tahan merasakannya. Di mana? Kapan? Pukul berapa? Hari apa? Kenapa?Aku tak sanggup menahannya. Segala pertanyaan terus menyerbu ke otakku.

Aroma antibiotik. Tanganku ditancapkan jarum suntik dengan selang bening kecil yang mengarah ke sebuah kantung kecil berisi cairan. Darah. Darahku mengalir. Seperti tersedot ke atas dari selang itu.

"Awh,"

Aku tak mengerti mengapa ini bisa terjadi padaku. Aku tak sanggup untuk mengingatnya. Kepalaku benar-benar sakit. Ada beberapa kejadian selalu berputar di kepalaku. Pertama sebuah mobil hitam yang menghantam keras tubuhku. Kedua, kerumunan orang yang menghampiriku.

Sekarang aku terbangun. Di ranjang yang sangat kukenali, dan seragam khususnya yang berwarna hijau ini.

Tap tap tap

'Langkah kaki'

Seseorang datang. Langkahnya begitu terdengar mendekati ruangan. Kepalaku menoleh ke samping, terus memperhatikan pintu itu.

Cklek

'Pintu terbuka'

Wanita berseragam putih dengan topi kecil di kepalanya. Seorang perawat. Dia cukup cantik saat tersenyum padaku.

"Akhirnya kau sadar. Aku baru saja akan menyuntikan makanan ke tubuhmu," ujar perawat itu.

Aku hanya bergeming di tempat. Kepalaku masih sedikit berputar. Ingin sekali aku bertanya banyak hal padanya. Tapi mustahil. Bibirku begitu kelu untuk berbicara, apalagi gerak dengan leluasa.

"Boleh..aku..bangun?"

Kata-kataku yang pertama pun terucap, setelah beberapa kali mengeluarkan suara-suara aneh seperti desahan saat rasa sakit menyerbu ke kepalaku.

"Jangan terlalu memaksakan, tuan Kuroko. Istirahat adalah pilihan terbaik untukmu saat ini." ucapnya lagi dengan senyuman.

Tunggu. Bagaimana dia tahu namaku? Siapa dia sebenarnya? Aku tak pernah kenal dia sebelumnya. Atau aku melupakannya? Yang kuingat hanya Ayah ibuku dan sedikit dari kejadian itu. Selain itu, aku tak ingat semuanya.

"Kau lapar? Biar aku suapi bubur hangat untukmu."

"Aku haus,"

Wanita itu tersenyum. Terduduk di bangku di sampingku dan mengambilkan segelas air putih untukku. "Tidak usah pakai sedotan," ujarku.

Aku pun berusa terduduk dengan menahan badanku menggunakan kedua tangan. "Bantu aku,"pintaku pada perawat itu.

Sang perawat pun langsung sigap membantukku. Menopang punggungku dengan tangannya, membuatku terduduk sambil bersandar dan diganjal dengan bantal agar terasa empuk dan nyaman.

"Airnya," pintaku lagi.

"Kau bisa menggenggamnya?" sindir wanita itu.

Aku sedikit tersinggung. Tapi wanita itu benar. Tanganku masih lemas, tidak mungkin aku bisa menggenggam gelas kaca itu dengan sempurna. Wanita itu kembali tersenyum saat melihat wajahku yang terlihat kebingungan. Kedua tanganya menyodorkan gelas itu kearah mulutku. Tak punya pilihan. Aku membuka mulutku dan meminumnya.

"Sekarang kau lapar? Ini sudah siang, waktunya makan. Untung aku membawakan buburnya. Dokter bilang kau akan segera sadar. Ternyata benar."

Dia terlihat akrab. Seperti sering bertemu denganku. Dan seperti tahu semuanya tentangku..

"Sebenarnya, aku ini kenapa?"

"Sudah kuduga kau akan bertanya itu padaku."

Wanita itu meletakan gelasnya dimeja kecil di samping ranjang, dan berganti mengambil mangkuk berisi bubur. "Katanya, kau mengalami kecelakaan hebat dua bulan lalu."

"Dua bulan?! A-awh,"

"Jangan terlalu begitu. Sarafmu bisategang."

"Baiklah, lanjutkan."

"Kau mengalami amlesia setelan tertabrak mobil saat menuju ke bandara. Mungkin sekitar 80%, dan sisanya hanya kau yang tahu. Selama dua bulan, kedua orang tuamu selalu rutin datang kemari.."

"Memangnya, apa yang kulakukan di bandara?"

"Menjemput orang tuamu. Kudengar dari saksi yang mengantarmu kemari, kau belum sampai ke bandara. Kau menyebrang saat turun dari taksi dan mobil hitam saat itu melesat cepat tepat di depanmu dan kau tertabrak olehnya.."

"Benarkah?"

"Ya, begitu menurut cerita. Untunglah tuhan masih melindungimu."

"Di mana orangtuaku?"

"Mereka datang setiap pukul tiga sore, dan pulang setiap pukul tujuh malam. Ah, dan seorang pria, biasanya dia datang jam segini. Setiap hari dia rutin mengunjungi dan menemanimu disini sampai larut malam. Sepertinya dia teman akrabmu."

"Teman?"

"Tidak perlu diingat jika tidak sanggup mengingatnya."

"Siapa pria itu?"

"Entahlah. Dia pria yang cukup tampan. Berambut kuning cerah dengan matanya yang seperti langit di sore hari. Dia terlihat cukup akrab dengan kedua orang tuamu."

Otakku kembali berputar. Terus berusaha mengingat semuanya walau seinci. Tapi yang terjadi hanya rasa berdenyut yang luar biasa di kepalaku.

"Sudah kubilang untuk tidak terus melakukannya. Sebaiknya makan ini, ayo, buka mulutmu,"

03.00 p.m.

Wanita itu sudah pergi setelah memberiku makan dan menceritakan banyak hal yang ia tahu tentangku. Dia wanita yang merawatku saat aku koma selama dua bulan. Dia bilang, Ayah dan ibuku akan datang setiap pukul tiga, tapi sampai saat ini aku tak melihatnya sama sekali.

Dan seorang pria. Tapi aku tidak begitu memikirkannya karna ayah dan ibu adalah yang terpenting.

Beberapa saat kemudian, langkah kaki kembali terdengar mendekati ruangan. Aku begitu terkejut sekaligus bahagia saat mengetahui siapa yang datang.

"Ayah, Ibu?!"

Tidak dapat dibayangkan. Berada di dalam kegelapan selama dua bulan, akhirnya aku berhasil melihat cahayanya. Air mataku tak dapat kutahan. Mengalir deras saat memeluk kedua orang tuaku. Rindu sekali. Rasanya seperti setahun tak bertemu, walau akupun tak begitu banyak mengingat tentang mereka.

Tiga hari kemudian..

Dokter bilang aku sudah boleh pulang hari ini. Keadaanku sudah benar benar membaik dalam dua hari. Aku benar-benar bahagia, mulai besok aku sudah akan bisa mulai melakukan kegiatanku sehari hari seperti pergi kesekolah seperti dulu, mungkin dua bulan yang lalu. Walauaku tahu, besok akan menjadi seperti hari pertamaku aku sudah siap untuk itu..

Monday, 07.00 a.m.

"Tetsu, kau sudah siap?" Suara tak asing terdengar berteriak dari balik pintu kamarku.

"Sebentar lagi, Bu. Aku masih harus memakai dasiku."

"Baiklah, segera ke meja makan, sarapanmu sudah siap."

"Tentu, Bu."

Aku bergegas. Menyiapkan semuanya dengan matang. Tak adayang tertinggal kecuali sarapan pagi ini. Aku begitu bersemangat..

"Tetsu, kau tidak ingin berangkat bersama Kise hari ini?" Tanya ayahku sambil mengunyah sepotong roti di tangannya.

Kedua alisku pun bertemu, "Kise?"

"Ah, maaf. Kau berangkat bersama ayah hari ini."

"Kise itu temanmu, Tetsuya." Ucap ibuku, menyela.

"Teman?" tanyaku.

"Ya, dia teman akrabmu di sekolah. Rumahnya hanya dua blok dari sini. Dia selalu menjengukmu setiap hari di rumah sakit."

"Aku tidak melihatnya sejak tiga hari terakhir,"

"Entahlah, kurasa dia sedang sibuk. Semoga dia hari ini dia datang ke sekolah dan bahagia saat melihatmu berada disekolah hari ini."

"Semoga. Ya, aku berangkat, Bu. Ayo, Yah. Ikimasu!"

"Tetsu, kau benar-benar tak mengingat Kise?" tanya ayahku di tengah perjalanan.

"Tidak." jawabku singkat.

"Sayang sekali. Dia pasti sedih sekali saat tahu bahwa kau tidak lagi mengenalnya."

"Memangnya, seberapa dekat aku dengannya?"

"Kurasa, semenjak keluarga kita tahu kalau keluarganya tinggal di satu perumahan yang sama. Kau selalu bersama dengannya sepanjang hari."

"Benarkah?"

"Ya, dan dia sudah banyak membuat perubahan pada dirimu. Kau dulu anak yang pendiam. Jangankan untuk berteman, bicara padaku saja kau jarang sekali. Hingga Kise datang ke kehidupanmu dan keluarga kita, kau jadi sedikit lebih terbuka."

" ... "

"Tidak dapat dipercaya. Sepertinya sifatmu yang pendiam, berubah semenjak kau mengalami lupa ingatan. Kurasa itu cukup baik untukmu agar lebih terbuka dengan siapapun."

"Kurasa begitu,"

"Baiklah, sudah sampai. Hati-hati, dan semoga kau mendapat banyak teman." ujar Ayah.

"Kumohon, ini bukan hari pertamaku bersekolah, Ayah." jawabku sambil memutar kedua bola mataku.

Ayahku terkekeh. "Tapi pasti kau akan bertanya 'siapa namamu' pada teman-teman sekelasmu. Bukan begitu?"

"Ayah.."

"Baiklah, baiklah.."

"Ya sudah, aku berangkat. Hati-hati saat menyetir, Yah."

"Tentu, sampai jumpa."

Blam..

Ini dia. Hari pertamaku bersekolah, selama dua bulan lamanya tertidur pulas di ranjang rumah sakit itu. Aku tak sabar membuka bukuku dan menulis berbagai materi di sana.

Ku harap, aku masih ingat caranya menulis. Dan aku ingin tahu, siapa pria yang berambut kuning cerah yang disebut Kise oleh ayah ibu.

Aku benar benar tak sabar!

NEXT CHAPTER 5


End file.
